Faceclaims
Faceclaims This page is dedicated to a faceclaim associated with a character. Before creating a new character, especially if you have a faceclaim for them in mind, please consult this page to check that they are not already taken. Requests can always be made but if a decision is final, then please do not try and argue it. Also note the if the facecliam is marked with a *, it indicated that fc is used for twins, imposters etc. Template: Character Full Name - Faceclaim Name (Medium '- ''Source Material) Characters In Alphabetical Order * The Ace of Knaves - Marko Saaresto ('''Musician - Poets Of The Fall) * Aedan an Craite - Jason Momoa (TV - Frontier) * Aegeus Vyrantus - Charles Dance (TV - Game of Thrones) * Almárean Tàillear - Austin Butler (TV '- ''The Shannara Chronicles) * Amaranthiell aep Tréanborradh - Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey ('Film '- King Arthur: Legend of the Sword) * Angmar Bréacc Rein - The Lich King ('''Game - World of Warcraft) * Anne Marie du Valette - Alexandra Dowling (TV - The Musketeers) * Antoine Leprat - Santiago Cabrera (TV - The Musketeers) * Antoine Leuvaarden - Finn Jones (TV - Game of Thrones) * Anya var Attre - Yael Grobglas (TV '- ''Reign) * Aradann Marshall - Alexander Dreymon ('''TV - The Last Kingdom) * Arianna Goldwin - Maisie Williams (TV - Game of Thrones) * Arnaud Leuvaarden - Roger Ashton-Griffiths (TV '- ''Game of Thrones) * Ashai - Jacob Anderson ('TV '- Game of Thrones) * Atrax - Drogon ('''TV - Game of Thrones) * Balon Harkwood - Ian McElhinney (TV - Game of Thrones) * Bastien Leuvaarden - Toby Regbo (TV - Reign) * Bayek al-Najjar - Michael Huisman (TV - Game of Thrones) * Bregnar Grugnay - John Rhys-Davies (Film - The Lord of the Rings) * Botolfe Bigge - Iain Glen (TV - Game of Thrones) * Callista Vyrantus - Katie McGrath (TV - Merlin) * Catherine Boleyn - Caitlin Stasey (TV - Reign) * Ciaran Illaire - Joe Dempsie (TV '- ''Game of Thrones) * Cleona Maddock - Anonymous Model ('''Model - Armstreet) * Dahlia Rosen - Alina 'Gingertail' Permina (Youtube) * Dastan Castellan - Jake Gyllenhaal (Film - Prince of Persia) * Dengan Aeducan - Peter Dinklage (TV - Game of Thrones) * Dorian Richelieu - Peter Capaldi (TV - The Musketeers) * Dreng Holgrien - Ed Skrein (TV - Game of Thrones) * Duncan Illaire - Chris Hemsworth (Film - Snow White and The Huntsman) * Egill Gry - Tobias Santelmann (TV - The Last Kingdom) * Eira Llywelyn - Kiera Knightly (Actress) * Elara Morayne Ilaire - Kate Beckinsale (Film - Van Helsing) * Elih Arquette - Haley Bennett (Film '- ''The Magnificent Seven) * Etienne Lafargue - Tom Burke ('''TV - The Musketeers) * The Fallen - Undead (TV - Game of Thrones) * Finan Dumochel - Jordan Patrick Smith (TV - Vikings) * The Frozen King The Night King (TV '- ''Game of Thrones) * Furiae Drakengard - Emilia Clarke ('''TV - Game of Thrones) * Gakuto Fukushi - GACKT (Celebrity) * Gisela Tommdilius - Emma Thompson (Film - Harry Potter) * Grimaud - Matthew McNulty (TV - The Musketeers) * Helaina Vyrantus - Maimie McCoy (TV - The Musketeers) * The Hunter - Rory McCann (TV '- ''Game of Thrones) * Isabella Leuvaarden - Natalie Dormer*''' (TV - The Tudors) * Isolde Cainhurst - Sophie Turner (TV - Game of Thrones) * Jaestus Voorhis - Rhys Meyers (TV '- ''The Tudors) * Jacques Tremaine - Hugo Speer ('''TV - The Musketeers) * Johanna Kytliss - Lena Heady (TV - Game of Thrones) * Kiyomi Aoki - Shu Qi (Film - The Assassin) * Lash - Aaron Eckhart (Actor) * Louie Henri du Valette - Ryan Gage (TV - The Musketeers) * Luc Saint Ballardieu - Luke Pasqualino (TV - The Musketeers) * Lyra Fel Tornair - Sylvanas Windrunner (Game - World of Warcraft) * Mahir - Easterling (Film - The Lord of the Rings) * Marik Dunhail - Donal Logue (TV - Vikings) * Markus Boleyn - Richard Boxburgh (Film - Van Helsing) * Mother Beatrice - Diana Rigg (TV - Game of Thrones) * Madame Nesella Neharis - Celina Sinden (TV - ''Reign'') * Nicolas Marciac - Howard Charles (TV - The Musketeers) * Ocelot - Janina Gavankar (Actress) * Phillipe Levron - Rupert Everett (TV - The Musketeers) * Raizou Takeda - Rain/Jung Ji-hoon (Film - Ninja Assassin) * Raphael Richelieu - George Blagden (TV - Versailles) * The Raven - Unknown (Film - The Unkindness of Ravens) * Remis de sta Croix - Aidan Gillen (TV - Game of Thrones) * Riannon Goldwin - Natalie Dormer'*' (TV - Game of Thrones) * Roselynd Leuvaarden - Michelle Fairley (TV - Game of Thrones) * Serra Dumochel - Sarah Bolger (Film - Once Upon A Time) * Silas Black- Gerard Butler (TV - Attila) * Talliah - Ellen Hollman (TV - Spartacus) * Thrandir Ain Saren - Illidan Stormrage (Game - World of Warcraft) * Tomas Isben - Ben Barnes (Film - The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Tristan Harkwood - Nikolaj Coster-Waldau (TV '- ''Game of Thrones) * Tyran Vyrantus - Luke Evans ('''Film - Dracula Untold) * Treus Volgir - Conleth Hill (TV '- ''Game of Thrones) * Uadrik Tuclac- Zac McGowan ('''TV - Black Sails) * Vysenya Voorhis - Eva Green (TV - Camelot) * The Yhiann The Unsullied (TV - Game of Thrones)